Bludgeon's Upgrade TP - Meeting with Carjack
Blossom Garden(#3370Taen) In the center of the Petrified Forest is a strange place. The 'dead' masts have been cleared away in a circle exactly one hundred yards wide. Deft precision has been used so that nothing of the masts themselves remains, and the 'remains' of them have been cut into fine circles and used to make a sort of curb or frame that goes around the edge of the circle to seperate it from the disorder outside. Within the circle, someone has covered the ground to the depth of a few feet with perfect white crystalline sand; reflecting the light of the twain suns of this starsystem with a brilliant gleam. Here and there, one finds silvery colored boulders that are surrounded themselves by an ochre colored moss. The center of the circle has been raised by about six feet with the sands that border it perfectly sloped. Someone has taken the time to give the sand a perfect texture of lines, around the rocks and with a checker-board style pattern on the top of of the raised area. One might notice that a sort of mat has been placed in the center of the 'dias' as though for someone to sit upon. Surrounding the garden are beautiful white mecha-blossoms; something unseen on Cybertron for many, many years. Lovingly tended and raised, they are silvery-pink in color and constantly shedding and re-growing their leaves -- causing the 'blossoms' to drift upon the wind throughout the garden and those that might be in it. This is a place of surprising tranquility. OOC: http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3186/2980323860_9908e3e9dc_b.jpg for one idea, only this garden is circular. The blossoms look like: http://hinamatsuri.files.wordpress.com/2007/04/dsc01249.jpg Bludgeon opens his comms. "Carjack." Carjack says, "Yeeee-es?" Bludgeon says, "Do me the pleasure of a visit from one of your talents. Co-Ordinates are " Bludgeon says, "Bringing your diagnostic equipment may prove to be useful." Carjack says, "Will do, over" Carjack has arrived. Carjack speeds along with lights flashing and sirens blaring. What a serene place... fortunately, while he's made haste for the location Carjack doesn't actually have his sirens on. Just the rumble of an engine made for off-road travel and tires crunching in the sand as he pulls up... some of this cybertronic foliage hasn't been in proliferation for eons. But he's not a biologist so it's only of passing curiosity to him. "I'm going to assume, coming from a mech of your.. reputation, that this is going to actually be important. You're fortunate you caught me while I was on Cybertron as it is." Busy medic is busy the last few days. There is a faint change in the expression on Bludgeon's face as Carjack crunches over the sand itself. The change though, is somehow impossible to put the finger on. It's much as though Bludgeon changed from inscruitable to a bit more inscruitable. He rises smoothly, and studies Carjack for another few seconds. He makes the medic wait another second or two before he speaks. "I wish to be stronger. I have risen as far as I am able in striking techiques, without bettering myself. I wish for you to see what this would require." On the other hand, the slightly dour mood the medic came in brightens at the prospect of upgrade work. "Ohohoh! Another piece of the empire's machine of conquest desiring crafting to a better role? Now you're talking!" That brief aire of animosity in being pulled away from his other works is completely gone now as he transforms, arms pulling some hardware from his rear storage space in the process of unfolding with the sequence. Looks like a lot more elaborate version of a handheld scanner on a long handle for ease of use. He pulls one cable out of the base and plugs it into the side of his helmet, then slaps the safety visor down over his face as the HUD displays light up in faint hints of green and yellow on the other side. "Just hold still for a moment..." The emergency response truck opens up into a robot. Bludgeon holds still, and says absolutely nothing. Carjack may notice something in Bludgeon's silence, since there is nothing to focus on coming from his mouth. He really, genuinely is still. Even among robots like Cybertronians, the mind typically makes motion occur during silences. Movement of flaps on seekers, shifts in stance, a turn of a wheel or gear -- anything of the sort, really. Bludgeon really is absolutely and perfectly still. Inwardly, he's watching a few blossoms fall and land over Carjack and his scanner. Carjack walks a slow circle around the dias and the warrior still as a statue upon it -- it would be a little unnerving if he wasn't so focused on working the scanner. He swats a few blossom petals away before they can land on the emitter, but otherwise ignores them, instead paying attention to the red beam as it sweeps up and down over Bludgeon's form and feeds the information up to his display as it's processed. "Mmm... hmmmhmmmm.... you've really been gone a long while, haven't you?", he remarks finally, as he's coming around the other side. "Been a long time since you've had an appropriate medical update." Bludgeon is an interesting case, medically. There are cracked and broken sections of armor, and in one spot the skeletal structure has been laid bare. But he bears his injuries without seeming to be adversely affected by them. The scanner will indicate that despite these, his function is surprisingly unimpaired especially considering the length of time it has been since he was properly examined. Perhaps even bafflingly so. Blossoms continue to fall, a few resting across Bludgeon's shoulders now. "It has been a considerable amount of time." That is the still Bludgeon's brief reply. "It is unimportant. When my function is impeded, I will seek repairs." 'm not talking basic repairs, I'm taking the overall stability of your -- eh?" Carjack pauses with a grunt of confusion, holding the diagonstic device up to peer at it, then smacks it with the heel of his palm. ".. Thing says you're functional satisfactory despite your appreances. Prehaps a little out of date here and there, but hey, you've been gone a long time. Stupid thing." He tugs the interface from his head and flicks the visor up with a snap of his head. "Doesn't matter. Cosmentics aren't important. A warrior that's all shiny and uncracked isn't doing his job! And I've got all the information I need to diagnose -exactly- what you need, anyways." "Your archaic equipment likely matches scanned damage with vital signs and system stability. To one that knows the way and knows themselves; what is percieved as damage is not an impediment. Perhaps some would let such scratches impair them." And then he is silent again while Carjack abuses his device and he waits. When the other completes his statement, Bludgeon simply inclines his head. "And?" He inquires. "How much do you feel you can raise my operating paramenters by?" Carjack narrows his optics for a moment at the electric warrior. "You're one of those processor over motor types, aren't you?... Eh, whatever works." He gives it a dismissive wave and goes back to making a few adjustments with the readings. "I'm not here to tell you how to do your job, just make sure you can do it at optimal proficiency. Speaking of, the problem isn't necessarily your strength. Some recalibrating here, maybe a new servo or actuator there, not hard to do. -But-." He waves a finger at Bludgeon before he can speak up again and interrupt him. "The issue is the the sort of force and torque that sort of upgrade is going to increase as well." He reachs up to give one of Bludgeon's shoulders a good solid wack with his hand. "Some of the key anchor points of your infrastructure is going to need reinforcement so your kung-fu whatever doesn't tear your own arm off in the process." "It merely requires discipline and the time to learn." Then Bludgeon is silent again, while the other goes over him. He waits, watching along as Carjack moves; never taking his optics off of the medic sort. Then Carjack whacks him. Finally, there is a twitch out of him and briefly the fingers of his right hand open out and then close into a hooked shape like a claw for just a brief second. "Metallikato." He corrects, then straightens up. "Very well then, Carjack. What will I need to provide?" The twitch doesn't go unnoticed. Carjack seems to get a bit of amusement out of it, and finally getting a small reaction out of him. The moment is fleeting though as his attention is still primarily on his job. "... They still use that?..." Carjack muses, mostly to himself. "Right, right, what you need." He pases back and forth a few times, eyeing the device's readout while the other arm folds behind his back in thought. "What you need is something strong but lightweight. We don't want to increase your bulk, just your structural integerty. Once that's in place your body will be able to function at it's full potential. Your construction is already rather strong, it's just not entirely suitable to the full capacity yet." Bludgeon's response is yet again, short and very clipped. "Tell me what material that I need to find, and I will find it." It is about as simple as that. Briefly, he looks towards a few blossoms and then back at Carjack. "I surmised much of what you just said, myself. But I lack the skills to know what it is that I need to find." "At least someone has the core processor to seek professional confirmation." There's a bit of muttering about ingrates under his breath, and seekers idiotic enough to smoke in the medbay, before finally turning back to Bludgeon. "Have you been to Earth yet since your return? That would be your best place to look. The humans are constantly trying to make up for their weak squishy composition by making stronger, lighter materials to build things out of. Get some guys together, go knock over one of their foundries or engineering labs, and I'm sure you'll find something to suit the application. Especially if you find one working on carbon-fiber alloys. Instead of just mixing two elements together they weave the materials together, to support each other." Bludgeon does not respond much to the muttering, only an inclination of his head. Curiosity? Perhaps. Perhaps he even heard what Carjack was mumbling, who is to be sure? "I have been researching human culture." There is no elaboration beyond that as he rises. "I will do this, and return within one standard galactic week. How long will the modifications take to make once the time comes?" Carjack turls the diagnostic device in his hand once, then stows it away in storage so he can copy down the information appropriately. "This is one of those jobs where getting the appropriate materials is the difficult part, the actual work isn't all that hard. I'll plan it out in the meantime." Busy busy busy.. but he liked being busy. Busy meant productive, productive meant proficient. Bludgeon simply nods at Carjack. "Very well." He states. "Your house call was appreciated." He then lifts skywards and vanishes into the blossoms. Poof! Bludgeon is /gone!/ like that. Carjack has left.